The Anti-list
The "Anti-list" is a list of requested game design features which the Ringers have confirmed will probably not be implemented in a future release. Reasons for Anti-listing Based on the Developers' comments on why particular ideas will probably not appear in game, some of the reasons are as follows: Technical * The server's performance could be adversely impacted ** Code improvements might allow the idea to be implemented e.g. the maximum number of hearties was increased after Lizthegrey optimized the database query * Substantial infrastructure changes for features which are limited in scope Download size * Incremental client updates should be of a manageable size ** Avoid major expansions of existing artwork Thematic * Little to no code changes but the idea does not fit into the game world Philosophical * The idea runs contrary to the Developers' vision of the game ---- Ability to remove hats in tailor rack preview *Hypnos Automated purchasing of items for poe * No clicking on your shirt and then clicking 'sell' to get poe *Cleaver Black Ship bypassing during wartime *Cleaver *However, blockades are not subject to the Black Ship Brawls having "I'm ready" checkboxes *Peghead Breaking up the parlor badge into separate per-game badges *Nemo *Nemo Changing build/walk types *Nemo Clothing Anti-listed for technical reasons ;Bustle/Victorian 'poofy' dress *Nemo ;Carried items (parasols and such) *Nemo ;Fancy gloves *Nemo ;Swapping clothes of the pirate genders *Cleaver ;Waist-length hair, floor length capes *Nemo Anti-listed for thematic reasons ;Anything showing chest hair (bare chests are apparently allowed now) *Nemo ;Bonnet, sandals and warrior woman chain mail outfit *Nemo ;Jester hats, big shrouding cloaks, male sarongs *Nemo ;Tattoos, jewelry and other 'minor' items *Nemo ;Thigh-high boots *Nemo ;Secondary stripe color on shirts *Nemo Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ;Non-gaudy crowns *Nemo "Because Cleaver decreed it." ;User customized clothing colors *Nemo "Unfortunately, that would utterly destroy the herb, textiles and clothing economies." Anti-listed for other reasons ; Oversized or simply 'masculine' clothing on females *Nemo "If you want to dress like a man, play a man. The art's all there." Items that the Developers have stated are unlikely but possible ;Scabbards, sheaths *Nemo Clothing/clothes/items used for bonus/bonuses/increase stat/decrease stat *Nemo Continents and mainlands *Nemo Day and night cycles *Nemo *Nemo Familiar (parrot/monkey/octo/kraken) shoppe *http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=1561 *Nemo *Nemo Flotsam moving *Cephalopod **Initially intended but had to be tabled due to technical difficulties Gender changing potion * Hypnos Greeters Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ; Answering petitions *Lizthegrey ; Scheduling shifts *Lizthegrey Hearties Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ; Hearty chat/broadcast *Cleaver ; Remote hearty command *Cleaver Housing Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ; Functional crafting puzzle stations to process commodities *Nemo *Nemo **Practice stations might be possible at some point. ; Mass hearty invite into housing *Peghead ; Standalone housing *Cleaver Anti-listed for technical reasons ; "Anytime" houses that exist all the time *Nemo ; Configuring housing to allow entering when the owner or roommates are not around *Peghead At current, you can configure your housing to allow various groups (hearties, crewmates, flagmates, or anyone) to come in when you are home without knocking - this entry on the Anti-list only refers to allowing pirates who are not your roommates into your house when there is no one else there. Consider how long the scrolling list of shacks could be if everyone decided to have anytime entry enabled. Throwing a party at your house allows anyone access via the noticeboard for one hour, even if you are not there. In-game voice chat server *Cleaver *It might require a lot more network bandwidth than what Three Rings Design has available Jobbing with brigands *Nemo Loans *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo *Nemo Making the world round when merging two oceans together *Hermes Navy Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ; /vwho ship *Cephalopod ; Attack brigand missions, keeping charts or pillaged goods *Nemo ; Choosing which vessel you can board (by name) *Cephalopod NPPs Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ; Better NPP/swabbies/computer AI or stat increasing NPPs for hire *Nemo *Hermes *Historical note: Skilled NPPs used to be available for hire in the early Alpha period of the game. It led to players going down one of two routes: a few expensive ultimate NPPs or a mass of cheap able NPPs. Neither way promoted playing with human players. ; Can target/team *Nemo ; Fighting each other *For example, brigands attacking merchant brigands. *Cleaver Numerical stats (loaded cannon number is not a stat) *Cleaver Personal upkeep or food/drink (required only) Anti-listed for philosophical reasons *Nemo *Nemo Pets ; Clothes, toys, toy clothes *Artemis Prison/jail/thieves/thief of any sort (for non-banned players) *Nemo *http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=6621 Puzzles Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ; Basic slide (squares with sliding pictures or numbers etc) or memory puzzles *Nemo ; Giving some players control over others' ability to play *Hypnos **In particular for Treasure Haul, commanding officers cannot: ***Force players out of the puzzle (except by /plank - if a player could be forced out they might leave the ship anyway) ***Completely enable/disable the puzzle ***Arcturus ; House bank PoE fountain for wagering carousing puzzles *Hermes ; More duty unless balancing with existing can be achieved *Nemo ; Non-consensual on land *Cleaver Anti-listed for technical reasons ; Watching Swordfight (and Rumble) in real-time *Nemo Recycling old items *Cleaver Religion of any kind *Nemo Removal of PvP (player vs player) *Lizthegrey *Nemo *Cleaver Repair of inventory items *Nemo Ships Anti-listed for philosophical reasons ; Ability to pilot/navigate your own ship, control your ship or command ship without a crew or when you don't have the required stats/rank *Nemo This is from before navy missions where the only way for non-officers to gain navigation experience was to be ordered to that duty station. ; Lifeboats *Nemo ; Upgrades *Nemo ; With magicked supplies going head to head against ships with player-bought stock *Cephalopod This was specifically about greeter pillages although navy ships would likely fall into this category too. Anti-listed for technical reasons ; Getting the location when the mouse is hovered over the deed *Peghead * The /vwho command has been available to provide the same information in a different way since the November 26th 2003 beta release. Shotgun/firearm/pistol/rifle/any gun at all as an accessory *Cleaver *A very prominent notice to parents about no guns in the game. Underlining names of flagmates in a scene *Lizthegrey See also *The List *Hypnos's Puzzle Pirates blog, development category Anti-list